fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Gold Key
Gold Keys are a new item exclusive to Fable III. Gold Keys unlock the four Golden Doors scattered across the Fable III world. A unique gold key, located in the Sanctuary Treasury is used to unlock the Sanctuary Treasury Chest. This key, however, cannot be used to unlock Golden Doors. Locations Mistpeak Valley In Mistpeak Valley, when exiting Brightwall, veer to the right at the first Brightwall street sign. Pass through the area where the Mercenaries spawn, where the snow turns to dirt between a small group of trees. At the next Brightwall street sign, in a grassy area, turn right up the hill. You will turn left very soon and follow the ledge. You will see a chest on the right; continue to follow the ledge to the entrance of Chillbreath Caverns. This entrance is closest to the Mistpeak Monorail Station, has no snow outside and is marked by a lit brazier. The key is located at the end of the cave upon exiting back into the valley; the exit is on the right half of a path that splits into two. The left takes you down through a frozen pool and under a rock bridge, the right path takes you up and past that rock bridge. The path over the bridge will eventually lead to a chest; past that path will lead out of the cave and to the key. The cave contains various enemies, chests, dig spots and other things such as a book. On the exit path to the gold key there is a 15 silver key chest. Shifting Sands After the completion of the main quest line, accept the Key to a Greater Key quest in the City of Aurora. To complete the quest, purchase the key for 4,000 gold. Head all the way to the back area of the Shifting Sands where there should be some enemies and ruins. Then go to the left and head down the stairs until you reach the door where the key is needed. You are now in a puzzle room in Crossroads of Passing. The pathway for the left room is as follows (as seen from the starting point), west, west, north, north. Go back to the starting point then go north, east, north, east to get to the room on the right. From there, go north twice. Going in a wrong direction will merely summon Dark Minions. Driftwood After the founding of Driftwood, by getting rid of the hobbes, the allocation of the gambler and then the retrieving of the carpenter, the citizens establish a town on the islands. The fully developed town gives you access to the melee Flit Switch on the far right of the island chain, from entrance perspective. Follow the Flit Switch across the islands to a Cullis Gate at the top of the peak. Take the gate to a one-way exit with a golden key at the end of the path. The Veiled Path Once you have Aurora unlocked you can go back and head west from the city gates to The Veiled Path. Almost at the end there is a cave called The Enigma, which contains four rooms. *The first room has a chest and a ranged Flit Switch above the door at the back. *The second room requires you to light 3 braziers to open each door, releasing Dark Minions. The braziers stand around the room on platforms. Defeat all of the minions to open the next door. *The third room requires you to solve the floor puzzle by stepping on the pads in colour order of the torches. The torches should be up the back of the room on the mantles with the colours of the pads: Blue, Red, and Yellow. Looking at the mantles from left to right you need to step on the pads in the order the torches go. There should be 8 torches in total. The correct order is yellow, blue, yellow, red, blue, red, blue, red. After you step on the pads in the correct order, the last door should open. *The fourth room lies beyond the door unlocked by the puzzle in the third room. It contains a gold key. Sanctuary Key There is a unique Gold Key located in the Treasury Room of the Sanctuary. This key only opens the Sanctuary Treasure Chest, not Gold Doors. This unique key does not count toward the I Am The Keymaster achievement. The key can be obtained once the Hero has amassed over 5,000,000 gold. You must climb the mountain of gold to obtain it. Also, you automatically obtain the Key (no notification) when you have too much money in your own treasury, approximately when you hit 6,000,000 gold. Note: An easy way to accomplish the required total (as well as afford to save your kingdom) is to just purchase all shops in the kingdom, then set your system's settings to not sleep or shut down for at least 6 hours, allowing continuous money-making every 5 minutes. Just turn the TV off and let it accumulate overnight. This will not work if you have a wireless remote, though you can also just keep playing normally, because if you own all the shops and houses (and have them set to normal prices, except the ones in Millfields which can be set to high) you can earn just under 100,000 gold every 5 minutes of play time. This method will gain you the needed 5,000,000 gold in a very short play time. See also * Silver Key Category:Fable III Category:Keys Category:Fable III Items